


Backroom Shenanigans

by TheodoreGale_Writes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First time i’ve ever written smut please be gentle, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreGale_Writes/pseuds/TheodoreGale_Writes
Summary: Aziraphale is ready to relax.He didn’t realise relaxing meant walking in on his demon best friend doing certain things and moaning a certain someone’s name.





	Backroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing full-on smut, I hope to do it again sometime! 
> 
> Two people commented on my last work wanting more, so here we are (thank you to those two)!

Aziraphale wasn’t exactly _tired _per say. He just wanted to go to his bookshop, settle down, and possibly drink a bottle of wine or two with Crowley. Maybe three.__

__He enjoyed Crowley’s company - Aziraphale could never deny that in six thousand years - and so he was thoroughly looking forward to a pleasant and comfortable evening lounging around and possibly reading two or twenty five books._ _

__The angel could hardly wait to unfold his wings a little inside the shop and brush through his feathers. Maybe Crowley would do it for him. That would be a treat._ _

__Aziraphale stopped outside the shop to take out his keys (it would look a bit odd to just open up a door with a miracle, wouldn’t it?). He unlocked the door to his bookshop and stepped inside. Aziraphale gently closed it behind him (if any breeze were to touch his books the angel could and would meticulously clean those closest to the door) and heard some odd sounds from the backroom._ _

__‘Did Crowley let someone in?’ Aziraphale thought. He shook his head. ‘No, I’ve explained to Crowley too many times that he isn’t allowed to-“_ _

__A loud groan from the room cut him off._ _

__Aziraphale had heard the sound somewhere before. He tried tracing back through the centuries._ _

__Then it hit him like a slab of concrete wrapped around a brick._ _

__He had heard that sound when walking through the discreet gentleman’s club._ _

__In different rooms leading off from the side chambers he had heard wails and whimpers of names, none of which he could remember now, but the tone of which he knew all too well. Aziraphale hadn’t participated (he had been almost tempted, but Heaven could have been watching him, and if Gabriel had peered down from his high horse only to see Aziraphale fucking someone in a dark room, Aziraphale couldn’t really bring himself to make an excuse) and at the same time he felt some rather large feelings for Crowley._ _

__He walked quietly to the backdoor, inching his way over the creaky floorboards of the bookshop, and wishing for them not to make a sound as he approached. His heart thudded loudly. ‘Lord knows that if Crowley heard me now the whole world would hear me scream.’_ _

__He felt extremely embarrassed as he placed one ear against the door only to hear the loud huffing of an occult creature wanting to stay quiet but being quite unable to hide himself for much longer._ _

__Another loud noise, this time coupled with some mumbled swear words._ _

__Aziraphale was sure he would faint right then and there (‘I’m an angel, angels don’t do these things!’ he had thought helplessly), before another sound from behind the door caught his attention._ _

__“Aah! Fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley moaned._ _

__The angel was absolutely certain now that he would discorporate right in this very spot and right this very second in his bookshop._ _

__His face was bright red; not only was he eavesdropping on Crowley pleasuring himself, but he was also eavesdropping on Crowley pleasuring himself and moaning _his _name at the same time.___ _

____Angels were honest creatures and Aziraphale despised lying even if he’d been doing it since the French Revolution when he told himself he didn’t love Crowley. He’d be lying to himself even more if he said he hated Crowley and that he was his enemy.  
Aziraphale would be lying the most if he said he hadn’t fantasised about Crowley, mind flickering to the demon during a particularly drowsy day in heaven, or even thinking in detail about everything a serpent could do with his tongue. _ _ _ _

____So, as Aziraphale stood with his ear to the backroom door hearing Crowley behind it moaning and huffing, he couldn’t help but feel sinful. Eventually he couldn’t help but break his own tension by unlocking the door and walking in._ _ _ _

_____Click. Turn. ____ _ _ _

______Aziraphale opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The backroom was a dimly lit area of the shop. It had two main lights on the ceiling, one of which emitting about half the brightness of the other. Books about to be put up on the shelves around the bookshop lined the walls, with a broom alongside them for the aesthetic._ _ _ _ _ _

______Crowley was sat on a stool at the opposite end of the room, back turned to the door, now frantically zipping up his trousers and muttering curses to all of heaven under his still ragged breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Crowley is everything alright?” Aziraphale asked innocently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-Yessss, angel, everything’sss going well!” The demon replied. His hiss was extremely prominent. ‘I want to hear that more,’ Aziraphale thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______So what if heaven looked down? He could say he was intimidating Crowley and he was groaning from fear. Moaning “Aziraphale, yes!” because he feared that if he didn’t, the angel would kill him. Crowley would be uttering curses not because he was being relieved, but because the Angel of the Eastern Gate was going to discorporate him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you certain?” Aziraphale drew himself away from his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Posssitive!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and put a hand upon his shoulder. The demon jumped and hunched himself over what Aziraphale assumed was his erection. Aziraphale went even more crimson, blushing so much he swore hellfire couldn’t be hotter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something inside Aziraphale clicked and he smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really? Because from what _I _heard, you were moaning in strained _agony _. And I was really rather concerned,” the angel mused. “Now I’m much more concerned that you’re hiding something from me. And we’re honest with each other-“ Aziraphale leaned in to talk into Crowley’s ear- “aren’t we, dear boy?”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crowley got more and more flustered as Aziraphale spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of coursssse we’re honesst with each other!” Crowley replied quickly. “Why wouldn’t I be honesssst with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re definitely hiding something,” Aziraphale said as if he hadn’t known that already. He drew himself away from Crowley’s ear. “And I want to know what it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The demon shuffled his feet.  
“There’sssss nothing to hide, Angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then why are you hunched over?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m a sssnake, I’m sssstretching my back,” the demon lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Oh, somebody help me,’ Aziraphale thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sit up straight, it’ll stretch your back out more,” the angel coaxed. He tried not to sound desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crowley rubbed his palms on his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aziraphale, I can’t, alright? I’m going home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The demon quickly stood up and moved as fast as possible to the door. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrist and looked the panicked man in his golden eyes. Where there would normally have been white, his eyes had fully turned yellow, yet his pupils were dilated and more similar to a full moon rather than their usual slitted appearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are your eyes dilated?” The angel questioned. ‘Because he’s aroused,’ he thought, ‘aroused thinking about me nonetheless.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crowley tried to rip away from Aziraphale’s grasp. He gave in quickly when he realised how the angel wouldn’t let him go without an explanation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you hear anything... odd, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked. “Anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I heard some moaning from this room, which I assumed was made by you.” Aziraphale smirked. “And I think I know why now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Crowley looked shocked and worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I-It can’t be what you’re thinking-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re scaring some people away so they don’t take my books!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The tall demon didn’t know how to reply. He stammered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, why of courssssse!” Crowley lied again. “I’m sssssorry, I thought you would me mad at me if I told you I sssscared away humans.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aziraphale laughed, placing his free hand on Crowley’s shoulder. He patted it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m joking, Crowley. I most certainly know the actual reason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aziraphale let go of Crowley, but neither entity moved. That was, until Aziraphale shoved Crowley into a clear space of the wall and pinned him there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My dear boy, I went to a gentleman’s club. I know those noises off by heart,” drawled the angel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The pinned occult creature couldn’t speak. Crowley had known that Aziraphale had gone to.... _that _place.... but he didn’t know a supposedly pure angel would know everything about sex.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe you _should _have changed your name to Asmodius. Demon of lust would have _definitely _suited you.” Aziraphale looked Crowley up and down, then stopped when he spotted the rather noticeable bulge protruding from Crowley’s pants._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Crowley started sliding down the wall with embarrassment. Aziraphale pulled him up and pressed him against it by his lapels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Would you like me to take you out of your misery, demon?” Aziraphale asked with a smirk. “Hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yesssss,” hissed Crowley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Would you like me to kiss you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pleassse, Aziraphale, fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The angel did as the demon wished and kissed him. Crowley moaned into it, opening his mouth as he did so, and Aziraphale slipped his tongue inside. Crowley began to buck his hips as Aziraphale’s tongue did absolutely miraculous things to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The two pulled away for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Crowley was a mess. Aziraphale didn’t have a hair out of place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you quite csssertain thisss is your firsssst time?” Crowley half-joked. Aziraphale shut him up with another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The angel began to kiss down Crowley’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin, leaving what would most certainly become bruises. The demon gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My my, angel, didn’t think you would- aaH!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Aziraphale left a deep hickey on Crowley’s collarbone. The once clean-cut demon was now a disheveled, panting hound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Now for the question of-“ Aziraphale ran his hand lightly over the front of Crowley’s trousers- “this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Crowley tried to find something behind him to hold onto, hands scrabbling against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t care how you do it, Aziraphale, but for G- for Sssa- for _my _sake, do it now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aziraphale dropped to his knees and Crowley was _almost _surprised at how fast the angel was ready to do this. Almost was the right word for it, because it had been proven today that Aziraphale could have been much more experienced than the demon had thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The angel unbuckled the demon’s belt and unzipped Crowley trousers painfully slowly. Crowley huffed a little at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I should be the one angry at you,” Aziraphale commented. “You’re the one who broke into my bookshop and was jacking off in the backroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And look where that got me,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale grinned and continued what he had started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Crowley began to quiver a little when Aziraphale had finally pulled down his zipper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The next thing he knew, the demon was moaning as Aziraphale’s tongue dragged along the bottom of his shaft. He wrapped his fingers through Aziraphale’s fluffy hair, tangling them in search of something to hold onto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Aah, Aziraphale, fuck, you’re amazing,” Crowley managed. He tipped his head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His angel began to bob his head, and Crowley began to unravel right in front of Aziraphale. He began saying his name as if it were a mantra, repeating it along with the occasional guttural groan or whimper. With each moan and whine, Aziraphale felt his own cock get harder. Despite this, the demon’s angel merely continued, even more deliciously than before, and Crowley couldn’t hold himself much longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“A-Aziraphale,” huffed Crowley, “I’m gonna-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Aziraphale didn’t seem to care whether Crowley did right now or later, so Crowley put himself out of his misery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Aziraphale licked the last of Crowley off of his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Was I good, demon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“”F-F-Fucking fantastic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Crowley was desperate for another kiss, to taste his angel again. Aziraphale laughed as he stood up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You want me to kiss you again, don’t you?” Crowley squirmed. “Use your words, my dear boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes. Oh god Aziraphale, I want you to kiss me every day for the rest of our eternal lives.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thank you, Crowley. I would thoroughly enjoy that. I would enjoy even more today if you returned the favour I gave you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Crowley licked his lips with his forked tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I think I could manage that,” the demon said. He dropped down to his knees, kneeling as though he were about to pray and Aziraphale was his God. “You ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Couldn’t be more ready if I tried, Crowley.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Good. Because I won’t be the only one reduced to a moaning mess tonight, Angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
